Everything Fades
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: Bandaids won’t help this mess. Angsty. AU. MortKurt.


Title: Everything fades.

Summary: Band-aids won't help this mess.

Rating: Mmm…Pg-13? I think.

Pairing: Mort x Kurt

Notes: For Fritz. Happy Birthday. 3 3 Okay, and I know Mort isn't perfectly green, but I didn't know the color… Green's good, right? Wah.

Warnings: Angsty fic, AU.

--

Admittedly, Kurt hadn't been with The Brotherhood long—if he was even _in _The Brotherhood, so to speak, because it was kind of a non-consensual thing with what had happened, after all—but he had been in it, that much he was sure of…at least, now. It was getting harder to tell these days what he had done and what he was actually doing.

Not long was spent with the Brotherhood, maybe a week or two? It was probably more, but again, Kurt started to lose track of these things. When did Stryker start to control him, anyway? He couldn't remember anymore. He'd come to the Brotherhood for just a place to stay for a while, and then Stryker came…picked up a little teleporting elf as well.

Bits and pieces, of course, hit his head.

Flashes of things, at times he wasn't sure what they were, or what was going on.

Or if they even really happened.

Admittedly, it wasn't good for his, let's say, mental state, as these little…excursions, made his snippets of memory fade even farther from existence.

As much as Kurt clung to them, they wouldn't stay.

Especially _those _memories. The ones he wanted most. The ones he i _needed /i _most.

Those ones that he was desperate to hang onto, no matter who found out, or what the consequences were. He needed them, just to get by. He was falling apart, as sad as it was.

That was only his first mistake.

They found out. Stryker, that was. Though how he understood German, Kurt didn't know.

That was his second mistake.

It'd been hell after that.

And…

Kurt could only remember a few days there, now.

Tuesday was when they first figured out everything. Tuesday when they shared their first kiss.

They kept it slow on Wednesday, because Kurt was still getting used to the whole…_them _thing. And being with another boy, considering his whole, romantic situation didn't exactly help them either.

On Thursday, however, things all changed. A flash and Kurt remembered green kisses along his stomach, a green body pressed against his, heated moans and loving touches, and then they went all the way.

Friday, Kurt woke up to a cold space besides him, and…green was gone.

Off to do something for Magneto, that was what he had found out.

Saturday quickly rose…and green still wasn't back.

He was _gone. _

And Kurt's life started to go downhill from there.

He'd just started to actually _love _the green man, as sad as it was.

Then Stryker actually came around, and things were starting to fade.

He could hardly even remember his _name _now.

Surprisingly enough, he could, but he didn't dare think it, on fear that Stryker will find out and take _that _away from him. He needed it, and needed the memories.

If they were gone, he'd have nothing to hold on to.

But everything wasn't going according to plan, and despite his efforts to get away, he kept getting found, and the memories, bit by bit, kept slipping away.

And then…the whole, attempting to kill the president thing…

Well of course, that wasn't exactly the best, and he found the name slipping from his grasp.

He was thrown away, and Kurt ran to the streets where he soon found an abandoned Church.

He'd sinned, and he needed to be forgiven.

…was it sin, because he loved another and held that love above, very nearly, everything else?

Was it his fault that …he had died? No, it wasn't. Kurt had figured, though, that if he hadn't…died, then everything would be better, and Stryker wouldn't probably dare touch him. At least that's what he hoped, you know?

But nobody could prove anything, and nobody could revive the dead, as unfortunate as that was.

Kurt was trying to remember, because he felt that Tuesday's memory was falling apart. And he needed that. Because someone cared. Someone actually saw his blue skin and cared.

They hadn't been afraid, which was something that Kurt was actually surprised about.

He found himself slipping back into something afraid of the world as he clung to that memory, afraid…afraid that it'd be taken away, even though he was away from everyone else. Everyone who knew was gone, and nobody could find him.

He was afraid…that green would be no more.

Clinging to the memory like a child's blanket didn't exactly help him, as much as he thought it would.

Everything fades.

And after a while, green would be gone from Kurt's damaged memory.

And it'd be like nothing had ever happened…

Because green was gone…

Faded away, just like the sticky-ness that makes a band-aid stick, after water gets on it, or it's left on you for too long.

No band-aids could patch up this mess.


End file.
